Stairwell Crisis
by EaglesSpirit
Summary: Yusuke Keiko oneshot. Her day has turned into a mess and she gets caught in the stairwell with someone who gets a little close for comfort... fluffy!


AN: I've had this idea for a while so I finally wrote it today (along with a chapter and an epilogue for Silver Bells). It's my first piece where I actually tried to incorporate humor. I do go a little fangirl in it so be careful...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Stairwell Crisis**

Keiko stormed down the hallway toward her locker fuming. _One of the worst days and he has to come and make it worse!_ She thought to herself.

It was test day at her school and she had stayed up every night for a week studying and preparing so she could ace the tests without blinking an eye. It was Friday and she intended on enjoying her day and weekend after school ended.

Then everything seemed to turn upside down.

Her mother had started laundry the night before and forgot about it so her school uniform wasn't clean. Her dad had accidentally thrown away some of the papers she needed. Arriving at school in a bad mood didn't help much either. Her friends (among others) had made fun of her for being in a bad mood and some had even chanted, "Smart girl's in a bad mood, smart girl doesn't know anything!"

And, at first, when Yusuke sidled up to Keiko's side (on the rare occasion he showed up at school) she had been relieved.

Until he flipped her skirt.

She had swung around and slapped him so hard that her own wrist hurt from doing so.

Of course, that put her into an even worse mood and her expression was dark as she slammed her locker door shut and stomped up the long flight of stairs toward her last class of the day.

"Yusuke?" she called out as she walked over to him. "What are doing here in stead of in class or in your case on the roof?"

She stopped on the landing and looking around her she saw that she was the only one on them. She'd have to hurry so she wouldn't be late. She began running up the stairs when she noticed a figure standing in the dark corner.

He stepped menacingly toward her with a devilish smirk on his face. An expression of fright took over her features as she stepped back until she was against the wall with no where to run. He raised his left arm and placed it on the wall just above her head. The mischievous look hadn't left his eyes and Keiko realized that because of her position, she was vulnerable and unprotected should he try anything.

And even though he had her pinned, he kept coming closer. To him, she looked scared to death which was all right with him considering one of his favorite things to do was to intimidate her. She looked so helpless in her rumpled uniform and ponytailed hair. Front strands of her hair had come down curling and framing her face so innocently. She was so irresistible…

So he came closer.

Keiko continued to shrink back against the wall even though it was a lost effort. Even with his dark expression, she couldn't believe how _handsome_ his face was. His shirt and jacket was even snug against his skin. How she wanted to reach out and hug him and feel his arms around her. Her nose wrinkled for an instant. He was wearing cologne too? It sure smelled good to her.

She mentally smacked herself. She had to find an excuse to leave because she was already for her class.

"Yu- Yusuke?" she squeaked. "I'm… late… f… for my… n… next class." In truth, she didn't want to leave for one second.

"So?" he whispered back huskily. "Who cares if you're late?"

"I do, because I have to take a test," she replied. Of course, her being a straight-A, perfect attendance student, they would let her take it no matter what. She also knew that Yusuke intended on keeping her away from her class for as long as he could.

For several minutes, they stared at each other's reflections in their partner's brown eyes and enjoying the closeness between them.

And ever so slowly, Yusuke bent his head toward Keiko's and she, knowing what was coming, closed her eyes in anticipation and the small gap left between their bodies closed as their lips met in an electrifying moment. Yusuke's arms lowered and circled Keiko's waist as her arms wrapped themselves around Yusuke's neck. Both were reluctant to break it until they both had to breathe.

But even after they off their kiss, Yusuke and Keiko still clung to each other – Yusuke's arms wrapped around Keiko as her head rested against his chest.

"You know, Yusuke, school's almost out. How about we get a head start and go to the park?"

"Sounds all right to me, I suppose. Just let me buy you a little bit of ice cream first."

Keiko's face brightened into a smile as they walked out of the school hand-in-hand. Keiko smiled as she thought, _Maybe this day turned out to be a good one after all._

Halfway to the park, Yusuke pecked a kiss on Keiko's cheek. "Happy birthday, Keiko."

* * *

AN: -walks off snickering- 


End file.
